On The Road
by Alie-Kelsie
Summary: Alie and Julie who are staying in London, audition for a singing competition, only to find out that the judges are McFly. It seems that the girls' lives are about to get a little more complicated.
1. Starting Off

**Intro**

Alie entered the studio, her knees shaking and her eyes scanning the room. There were a couple of people milling about, near the stage, talking quietly together. She looked up and saw that the ceiling was adorned with a floral pattern, bluebells, which were her favourite flower. She took a couple of tentative steps forwards, still looking around, as was her best friend, Julie. "Oh my gosh!" Julie squealed, "This is so cool! We're finally here, Alie!" Alie smiled, but as she opened her mouth to reply, her stomach gave a sickening lurch and she quickly shut it again. She couldn't be sick, not now, not after everything they had gone through to get here.

Alie and Julie had been best friends ever since they could remember. Julie had come to Alie's school in Australia, in Year 3 and ever since then, they had been inseparable. They did everything together, going to the movies, parties, dinner, they were practically sisters. _Twins more like_, Alie thought, smiling. Julie's house was on the same street as Alie's and they basically lived at each other's houses. They had promised each other, that as soon as they finished school, they would go travelling together. During high school, they had gone through everything together, boyfriends, break-ups, bitchy girls, and family problems, absolutely _everything_. During Year 10, Alie entered into the school's talent quest, with Julie. They had planned to sing 'Collapsed' by Aly & AJ. They had been extremely excited and prepared two months in advance, choosing what they were to wear, and make-up and hair styles. And they could sing. Very well. It was all going to plan.

Then, two days before they were to perform, Julie was admitted to hospital, after being in a car crash, involving her and a drunk driver. Alie had rushed to the hospital and hadn't left Julie's side, reading and singing to her and updating her on everything that was happening at school and how much she missed her. Alie became depressed as Julie failed to wake up, still in coma, and the doctors were getting sceptical. Then, after three weeks, Julie's eyes finally opened and she found Alie sleeping soundly in an armchair by her bed. "Alie? I guess we missed the competition then?" Alie had sobbed with relief and so did Julie, apologising for everything and how sorry she was that Alie hadn't been able to sing. Ever since then, their friendship had been strengthened and they looked out for each other more than ever.

A couple of months after Julie returned to school, Alie had gotten into a messy relationship with a guy who turned out to be more trouble than he was worth. They had been going out for about four months and he was pressuring her to sleep with him. Alie didn't feel that she was ready and she agonised over it with Julie for hours, constantly afraid that he would dump her. Jake had seemed real sweet about it at first, saying that it was okay and that he could wait, and Alie fell more in love with him than ever. A couple of weeks later though, she found him passionately kissing a girl behind the school parking lot, his hand halfway up her skirt, his shirt off. Alie had screamed at him, and he told her that she was a lousy bitch and that she was never good enough for him and that Katie was way better than she would ever be. After that, Alie's self esteem had reached an all time low, she didn't eat or sleep and didn't take a shower for ages. But by then, Julie had had enough, turning up at Alie's place and making her shower and eat, before staying with her until she was ready to talk. Soon, Alie broke down and Julie helped her, saying that it would all be okay and that Jake was just a jerk. Alie returned to school soon after, where she had to endure all the rumours that had gone around the school, but luckily Julie was there for her, to ward all the bullies off.

Then Year 12 rolled around, and Julie and Alie found that almost all of their spare time was taken up with studying for their HSC. They barely had any time to do anything anymore, and the time they did take off studying, they mostly spent together, shopping and going to the beach and movies, trying to relax. During this time, they each went out on a couple of dates, but neither were successful, especially since Alie was still fragile after Jake. Finally, their exams came much too soon and they spent every day holed up in their rooms, burying themselves in piles of books. When their first exams came up, they would wait for each other at the end and Alie would drive them back home, as they went over the exams together. Soon, they finished their final exams and were free!

Alie got 94% and Julie 92%, both were ecstatic and floating on clouds for weeks to come. Then they decided that they would travel together, taking up their plans that they had formed as youngsters. One day, Alie was singing as she shelved books at her job in a local bookshop, when a young man came up to her and asked if she would consider singing at a function he was holding in a week's time. Alie agreed after confirming that Julie could join her as well. They sung there and it was a big success. As nothing much came out of it, they decided to go ahead and leave the next month for London.

So the girls bid farewell to their families and made their way to London. A week after arriving, the girls found a poster pinned up outside record shop, advertising auditions for a music competition for aspiring young artists. Alie and Julie quickly sent in their application forms and nervously awaited the day they were to audition, practising while working at their part-time jobs as waitresses, scraping up enough money for the rent. And, now they were finally here, waiting with the rest of the bands for their turn.

**A/N: **Hey, it's Alie here, I hope you enjoy this story. Please R&R! Thankyou to everyone who reads it, :)


	2. Flattery

Chapter One

Alie and Julie sat down on the steps leading to the stage, whispering to each other. "I am so nervous, Jules!" Alie exclaimed, gripping her best friend's shoulder tightly.

"I can tell," Julie grimaced, pulling Alie's hand off her shoulder, gripping it in her own, before bursting into giggles. "Isn't it funny Alie that we never thought we would amount to anything, but here we are, auditioning for a competition?"

"Ha...ha..." Alie trailed off, her face growing white as she saw the time on the clock. "Oh god, Jules," she whispered, "We're on in five minutes!"

The smile was wiped clean from Julie's face, as she glanced up at the clock too, the second hand ticking ominously, counting down the seconds before they were to walk through the double doors on their right and perform.

"Can we go over the song once more?" Alie pleaded, her eyes wide as she concentrated on her breathing as she usually did when she was nervous. Julie nodded, her face pale and her hands shaking.

They began to sing quietly, their voices shaking as they half whispered the opening lyrics to 'Flattery' by Aly & AJ. They grew in confidence as they got halfway through, smiling slightly at each other as they sung.

"Alie Preston and Julie Anderson?" With five short words, Alie's stomach plummeted way past her feet, while Julie on the other hand was bouncing up and down, twisting her hands. "C'mon, Jules," Alie muttered, grabbing her friend's hand, pulling her towards the door, where a tall, thin woman in her late twenties was standing, her blonde hair pulled back into a neat ponytail, her brown eyes looking them up and down as she smiled. "Come with me girls," she said, pushing the doors open and proceeding to walk down a narrow corridor, before disappearing around a corner. The girls looked at each other, their eyes wide, before hurriedly rushing to catch up with her. They walked through a maze of corridors and hallways, before they came to a stop before a black door with a sign saying "Auditions with McFly" posted on it.

"Auditions with... McFly!" Julie breathed, her eyes bulging as she turned to look at Alie. "Oh... My... God..." she said, her hand flying up to her hair as she checked its state. Alie, who as trying to concentrate on breathing, replied tersely, "You look fine!"

The woman watched them silently, her mouth turned up at the corner. "You're free to go on in, now girls," she said, smiling gently at them, her brown eyes crinkling up at the edges. The girls nodded, and Alie walked forward and pushed open the door. Julie looked horrified and glanced at the woman, her eyes betraying her fear. "You'll be alright dear, they're very nice," the woman confirmed, gently pushing Julie through the door, after her friend. "Good luck!"

Julie ran after her friend and walked with her down the corridor, before turning a corner and walking right into four tall men, who were talking amongst themselves. All six of them promptly stumbled backwards and Julie (being extremely uncoordinated) lost her balance and fell, hitting the floor with a thud.

"I am so sorry!" Alie exclaimed, stopping dead in her tracks. Julie's face was red with embarrassment and she turned even redder still as she realised who was standing before them. Alie looked up and finally got a good look at the four men grinning at her, who were, in fact, the four members of McFly.

"Oh!" Julie squealed, struggling to rise up from her position on the floor.

"Are you alright?" asked a boy with a shock of blondey-brown hair, obviously Dougie. Julie nodded listlessly, staring at him as he knelt down and offered her his hand, pulling her to her feet.

"You must be the next performers," stated the tallest of the lot, his curly brown hair and piercing blue eyes giving him away as Danny.

"We are," said Alie, sticking her hand out before cringing internally at the sharpness of her tone. "I'm Alie Preston and this is Julie Anderson," she said, gesturing at Julie who waved weakly.

"Hi, I'm Tom and this is Danny, Dougie and Harry," he said, shaking her hand, before waving his hand at each of them, respectively. "You might know of us, we make up the band, McFly!"

The girls grinned and Julie replied, "We most certainly do!"

Great! We are, in fact, judging the competition, so if you'll come this way, girls," said Harry. The girls exchanged a glance that seemed to say, "Oh my God, we're going to perform for McFly!"

They followed the four down the corridor and came into a small room that was sparsely furnished, with four chairs behind a desk and a slightly raised platform with a couple of chairs, two microphones on stands and a small stereo. There was a window to the right of the platform as well as a small table with a water dispenser and some plastic cups. Julie and Alie walked to the platform and sat down, waiting for McFly to get themselves sorted.

After a minute, Tom cleared his throat with a pen in hand, scribbling something on the page before him. "So girls, what experience with singing have you got?"

Julie looked at Alie, before cautiously replying, "Well we haven't had all that much experience, just playing at some functions and stuff." She looked down at her shoes as Tom wrote this down.

"And, what sort of genres do you sing in?"

"Well, we don't have any specific genres, I mean, we are more into the rock/pop sort of stuff, but we're open for anything that comes our way. Except for say, punk or heavy metal. That's not really our cup of tea," Alie replied, rewarded with a few chuckles.

"Any training in singing at all? During school and such or more elaborate endeavours?" Dougie asked, grinning at Julie.

"Not really, no. We have only done music as an elective in school, back in ninth year. We haven't done anything professional, no." Alie said, her hands shaking.

"I gather that both of you sing as a duo, am I correct?" Harry asked, looking up at the girls.

"Yes, we do, we've been best friends ever since school and we thought that it was natural for us to get together." Julie said, blushing as she saw Dougie giggle a little at this, realising how it must have sounded. She grimaced and looked down, twisting her hands together.

"And what are you going to sing for us today, ladies?" Danny finally spoke up, looking directly at Alie at he said this, his eyes boring into her own.

"Uh..." Alie cleared her throat nervously, "we'll be singing, 'Flattery' by Aly & AJ." The guys looked at each other for a moment, exchanging a look. Julie flung a worried glance over at Alie, and she shrugged her shoulders in return.

"Do you have anything you need to prepare for your performance?" Tom asked, his pen raised.

"We have a backing track, but that's all," said Julie, rummaging around in the white, leather Gucci bag she had brought with her. She produced a black plastic case and pulled the shiny, silver CD from inside it.

"Alright, well I think that's all we need to know for now, right lads?" Tom asked, looking around at his band mates. They all nodded their consent and Tom motioned for Julie to insert the CD.

She walked over to the stereo and slid the CD into the slot. She looked up at Alie and waited as the other girl shakily stood up and walked over to one of the microphones, clasping her hands around it as if it was her life support. She nodded at Julie and she pressed the play button, before jogging over to the other microphone. They stood in silence for a second before the opening chords of the song began.

"_Please, don't flatter yourself  
you're not the only one  
this heart has ever felt  
Please, don't exaggerate  
don't tell me you're okay, okay, okay.."_

"_I will admit, if you admit it  
It's harder than we both thought  
It's easier to fall apart  
Look where we are (look where we are, look where we are)  
I can forgive it, I can't forget it  
You left me here with all these scars  
and you can't deny the hardest part  
I'm not in your arms."_

Alie began to smile, pulling the microphone off the stand and turning to smile at Jules, who had an identical look upon her face. They turned to the front of the stage and the lyrics poured out of their mouths, letting the emotions of the song take over them. They were encouraged by the small smiles that lit up the judges faces, as they sang. By the end of the song, all four McFly members were completely engrossed in watching the two girls singing. Dougie looked at Danny and nodded appreciatively, grinning, making Danny laugh slightly. He was sure Dougie wasn't paying as much attention to the song as he should have been, probably.

When the song ended, all four boys jumped to their feet, clapping enthusiastically. "Finally!" Tom exclaimed, running around the table to shake the girls' hands, his face beaming. "Somebody who has the potential to _become_ something!" he said to the slightly bewildered yet happy girls. "You two have to be the best act we've seen all week!"

The girls looked at each other and their faces lit up as the grabbed hands, bouncing slightly. Tom grinned, looking back at the rest of the guys who nodded at him, before saying, "How would you girls like to become the opening act for our next concert?"

The girls gasped in astonishment, completely speechless. But the next second, excited squealing met the boys' ears as Alie and Julie jumped up and down, shrieking with delight. This went on for a minute or so, before they looked over and saw all four men staring at them with bemused expressions upon their faces. They both turned bright red and looked down in embarrassment, before Alie replied, "I mean, yes. We would enjoy that very much. Thank you for this, uh, wonderful opportunity!"

"You girls do realise that this means that you will have to come with us on tour, right? Are you prepared to do that? You would have your own tour bus and everything."

The girls gasped, their eyes so wide that Tom was afraid that they would fall out of their sockets. "We most certainly do!" Julie managed to choke out. "What I mean is, we are, uh, _prepared_ to come with you. That would be... great!"

At this, all four boys grinned simultaneously. This was going to be the best tour ever.


	3. Night Out

**A/N:** Hey everyone, here's the next chapter of On The Road. I'm sorry I've been away for so long, I was without a computer for a few months, :S. I know this isn't a particularly popular story, but I hope you like it anyway. Give it a chance, :P

Chapter Two

Alie and Julie exited the building that held the auditions with big smiles upon their faces. Every few seconds they would share a glance and squeal slightly, their excitement tangible in the air.

As they reached the corner that led to the park opposite the apartment that they shared, they heard heavy footfalls behind them and the sound of loud breathing. The girls looked at each other, their expressions fearful. Slowly they turned around, as two figures sprinted towards them.

Danny and Dougie appeared before them, puffing from running. "Geez, you girls sure walk fast," Dougie exclaimed before sitting down on the floor.

Julie and Alie looked at each other; both wondering what was going on. Danny shook his head at Dougie, grinning, before he turned to the girls, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. "We would like to know if you girls, would, uh, like to come to dinner with us tonight?"

Julie and Alie exchanged glances.

Danny watched the exchange for a moment, before he realised what they must have thought he meant. "I mean, not just with us! You'd be with us, Tom, Harry and Fletch, our manager. We should talk about the arrangements for the tour and everything, you know?" he grinned at both girls, though he held Alie's gaze.

"Uh, sure, we'd love to," Alie replied, smiling at him, her arms wrapping around her body, self consciously.

"I'm sorry, but we've only been here for a week or so, and we're not very well acquainted with London yet. Would you be able to give us some directions?" said Julie apologetically; registering the fact that Danny's gaze lingered on Alie as she talked.

Dougie jumped up, grinning. "If you give us your address, we can pick you up!"

Julie blushed slightly, at the eagerness in his voice. "Well, okay then, if it's not too much trouble," said Alie. Dougie shook his head vigorously as Danny produced a pen. "Here, write your address."

Alie took the pen, laughing slightly, before scribbling the information onto his muscular arm, as well as her phone number and Julie's as well.

"Great. Pick you up, round about seven?" Danny asked, his hair flopping over his eyes as he grinned. "Sure thing," Alie replied, as they walked away.

The two girls smiled to themselves as they rounded the corner, looking back to make sure that the boys were well out of earshot, before bursting into animated screams.

***

It was now six thirty and both girls were standing in front of the bathroom mirror, applying some last minute touch-ups to their make-up and fixing their hair.

Julie was going for an eighties vibe, dressed up in a gorgeous dress adorned with a floral pattern in different shades of orange and white. It fitted her wonderfully and had a drop waist bodice, gathered bust and tiered skirt. She had matched her outfit with a pair of white pumps and a glittery white headband, which accentuated her chestnut tresses beautifully.

Alie wore a party frock, Piper Lane to be exact. It was made of cream silk, with a sweetheart shaped bodice and full skirt, topped off with a silk sash in a soft pink. She had paired this with some pastel gold heels and her hair was pinned up, with a few wisps left floating delicately around her face.

After applying some mascara and foundation, Alie dabbed on some light lip gloss over her lips before turning to Julie and grinning. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Her best friend laughed, while lifting her hands to her hair, adjusting the glittery headband.

"Only because we're going out to dinner with... McFly!" Alie squeaked out, anticipation evident upon her face. Julie rolled her eyes and smiled, before turning and looking Alie up and down.

"What is it?" Alie asked, wrapping her arms once more around her body, her eyes worried. Julie giggled and said, "Chill girl, you look great! You're so going to knock Danny out tonight!" Alie gasped, before narrowing her eyes.

"What do you mean?" she asked, analysing Julie's face critically. "Only that he couldn't keep his eyes off you all day, could he? I mean, even when him and Dougie came to ask us out tonight, he still couldn't keep his eyes off of you!" Julie giggled. "I reckon he fancies you!" she said defiantly.

"No he doesn't," Alie replied, turning around swiftly, her blush creeping up her neck. "I have no idea what you are talking about." Julie laughed out loud, throwing her head back in delight, as she watched her friend deny the obvious. "You're just in denial, dear," she replied before turning back to the mirror, focusing once more on her make-up.

Alie sighed, turning around. "I'll see you in the living room," she called, before walking out the door of the bathroom, her heels clacking on the floor. Once she reached the living room, she grabbed her bag, before plonking herself down into one of the big, squashy armchairs that were situated in their living room. She shook her heels off, which were already starting to give her blisters. She had only just bought them, hopefully they wouldn't be walking very much tonight. She sat for a while, fidgeting with her bag for a while before getting up and walking to stand in front of the window, staring out at the vast expanse of city that was London. Sighing, she pressed her forehead to the cool glass, going over all that had happened these past few days in her mind. It was all so _quick_, she didn't really know whether to believe it was really happening.

Could Danny really like her? They had only just met; it would be ludicrous to think that he did. She shouldn't get her hopes up, no, that wouldn't do at all. But did she _want_ to get her hopes up? Did she deserve it?

Alie hugged herself, hoping that the memories would fade.

"_I hate you! Why do you always do this?"_

Alie watched her younger self storm out of the flat, tears streaming down her face.

"_Alie! Alie, darling, wait!"_

Tears formed in the present Alie's eyes as the scene replayed in her mind.

"_Go away!"_

Alie drew in a breath, she knew what came next. She watched herself run across the road.

"_Alie, please, c'mon, I'm sorry! Alie! Ali-"_

Hugging herself tighter still, Alie shuddered as she heard the violent screech of tires on tar. Heard the screams of people around her, saw herself whirl around, seeing her father lying on the ground, blood streaming down his face, people forming a tight circle around his body.

"_Dad? Dad! NO!"_

Alie heard herself scream over and over, pushing through the people crowded around. She watched herself kneel beside him, her whole frame shuddering violently in shock.

"_Dad! Dad! Dad... Come back! Please!"_

She saw the ambulance arrive. Noticed the cars lining up behind her, but she did not care. Her eyes were fixed on the man lying before her, his eyes flickering slightly. People gathered around, watching the girl sob on the ground.

"_Alie? Baby... My darling girl..."_

She heard his weak voice, saw his eyes flicker softly open. Then she was pulled up, hands forming an iron-like grip around her waist. She watched herself flailing, screaming, tears flying from her eyes, watched the paramedic pull her away from her father, her anguished shrieks ringing in the air.

Alie wiped a finger up under her eye, making sure no tears had spilled over. The last thing she wanted was to look like a mess when she met McFly tonight.

Alie's shoulders shook from the force of her dry sobs, her petite frame shaking. _It was my fault. If only I hadn't..._

Then she heard the fan in the bathroom switch off and she knew that Julie would be out soon, and she certainly didn't want to her friend to see her in such a state. She hurriedly raced back to the sofa, sitting down while dabbing her fingertip under her eyes to get rid of any traces of running mascara.

By the time Julie walked into the living room, Alie was smiling, holding her bag, ready to go.

Then the phone rang, which Julie rushed to pick up.

"Hello?" she asked tentatively, her voice shaking somewhat.

"You're here? Great, we'll be down in a second, see you-ha, yes, see you there," she said, before putting the phone down. "Let me guess... Dougie?" Alie asked, putting hand to her chin. Julie laughed, grabbing Alie's arm and linking it through hers. "C'mon you, we've got to go!"

***

When the girls came down the stairs in the apartment's lobby, they saw Danny and Dougie standing in the centre of the room, hands shoved deep in their pockets, looking around.

Then they saw Alie and Julie, walking towards them and smiled. "You look great," Danny said to Alie, who blushed, looking down. In her peripheral vision, Alie saw Dougie say something to Julie, who laughed and rested her hand lightly upon his arm. Alie smiled to herself; at least Julie would have fun tonight, for sure.

Danny watched Alie turn herself slightly away from him, her eyes downcast. Wondering what he had said, he turned to Dougie and said, "Let's go get the car, shall we?"

They descended the last couple of stairs and walked out the door, thanking the doorman, James, on the way. Parked outside the building was a bright blue, mini cooper. "Wow," murmured Alie, eyes wide. "You have a 'Mini Cooper'?"

Danny grinned, his blue eyes twinkling as he nodded. Alie smiled back, her eyes sparkling with excitement. "Are you ready for the ride of your life?" he asked, laughing, before pressing a button on his keys and pulling the door open for her, his arm raised courteously.

Alie smiled slightly. "Thank you," she replied, taking hold of his arm in her tiny hand, before climbing into the front seat, gathering her dress underneath her. As Dougie and Julie got in the back, Danny slid into the front seat, averting his eyes from Alie as he leaned in, to push the key into the ignition.

"Oh shit," Alie heard Dougie mumble from the back, making Julie laugh. "It's really not a wise idea to let _Danny_ drive..."

Then there was a sudden jerk, as Danny slammed his foot down upon the accelerator and they were off.

Alie clutched the armrest, her knuckles white and jaw set, as she stared out of the windscreen, her hair whipping around her. She looked out the window, watching the road whoosh past them at a hair-raising speed and heard herself give a little scream.

Danny looked at her. "Are you okay?" he asked, his brow furrowed in concern. "Fine," Alie squeaked, her eyes wide.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Danny ease his foot off the gas pedal a little, saw Julie staring at her in the rear-view mirror. She caught her friend's eye, and Julie gave her a look as if to say: "Are you okay?" Alie nodded, seeing that her face was quite pale. She closed her eyes the rest of the way. She had never been good with speed.

***

By the time they arrived at the restaurant, it was half past seven. They all staggered out of the car and Alie was relieved to be able to put her feet on the ground once more. As she got out, she stumbled and a hand shot out to steady her.

Alie looked up at Danny, whose hand was wrapped around her arm, holding her up. She noticed that his fingers wound all the way around her forearm and they still overlapped each other. "I'm sorry," he said, his face apologetic. "I should have warned you about my driving, hey?" he let out a weak laugh, that didn't quite reach his eyes. She smiled tentatively back at him, while regaining her balance and tottering out onto the path, wobbling slightly.

The man at the door saw them coming and stepped up to welcome them. "Mr. Jones, Mr. Poynter, it's so nice to see you once more. Right this way please," he said, leading them through the door and into a large room with tables set up randomly, covered in cream, silk tablecloths, with vases of bluebells in the middle of them, cream and blue coloured candles creating a flickering, warm light.

"Oh," Alie sighed, "I love bluebells." Danny sneaked a sideways glance, grinning as he saw her look around in amazement.

At their table sat Tom, Harry and a tall, wiry man with dark brown hair and grey eyes. As they sat down, Danny introduced the girls to him. "Julie, Alie, I would like you to meet Fletch. He's our manager, a saint in my opinion."

"Yeah, we would never be here without him!" laughed Tom. "Yes," replied Danny, before turning to Fletch and saying, "These are the girls we picked out to do the opening act."

"Ah!" cried Fletch, jumping up to wring both girls' hands, beaming in pleasure. "I have heard so much about you from Tom and Harry here," he said, gesturing to the two boys. "Apparently you two are quite a catch!" Fletch chuckled.

Alie blushed while Julie laughed, loving the attention. "Oh, please, do sit down!" Fletch requested, motioning for Harry and Tom to move over, for Dougie and Julie, while moving down to the end of the table himself.

Dougie pulled Julie by the hand to sit with him, which left Alie no choice but to slide in after Danny.

Julie sat watching Alie from her spot next to Dougie, seeing Alie smile slightly at Danny, who bent down and whispered something in her ear, making her laugh quietly. Her eyes narrowed. _If he's anything like Jake, he better go running right now..._ she thought, defiantly.

"So girls, we will be going on tour on the sixth of November, which is about three months away, so we have very little time to get your act together," said Fletch, shaking out his napkin and setting it onto his lap.

"Our act?" asked Julie, eyebrows raised.

"Yes, yes, your act." When Julie just looked at him, he said, "Well, what did you expect? You're the _opening act_, remember?"

Julie blushed. "Yes, of course," she mumbled. Fletch smiled gently. "Now, let's discuss how it's going to work."

"Uh, okay, sure. What did you have in mind?" Alie asked, her brow furrowed.

"Well, do you girls have any original material? That would be a start. I mean, we'll have you doing covers, but if you have anything else..."

Julie whipped around to face Alie, her face alight with excitement. Alie saw her expression and her eyes widened in fear. "No!" she whispered her voice fierce. Julie's face fell, her bottom lip sticking out in a pout. "Please?" she asked her eyes wide. "It's a great, Alie. You know it is, and I think we could really use it! Please do it, please, for me?"

Alie scowled. Shaking her head firmly, she turned away from Julie, to see everybody watching their silent exchange, Fletch in particular. Sighing, she turned back to Julie and with an annoyed grunt, nodded, so small that you could barely see it. But see it Julie did, since she started squealing with delight, turning back to the others.

"Okay, well, we have this song that Alie wrote when she was going through a hard relationship. She doesn't think it's any good, but it really is! Trust me on this, you have to hear it, it's such a beautiful song."

Fletch nodded his head in agreement, his grey eyes alight with curiosity. "Well from the sounds of it, we can't miss this opportunity! We simply must hear Ms. Preston perform. Why don't we do it, down at the McFly studios, say, one o'clock on Wednesday?" he asked his expression hopeful.

"Wednesday?" Alie squeaked, her eyes round. "I don't think I could! Can't I have just a little more time?"

"I'm sorry, but we really must get into rehearsing as soon as possible. We can't afford to lose any more time, so if this song is really as extraordinary as it sounds, we will have to hear it then or never." Fletch said apologetically.

"Oh come on Alie!" Julie cried, throwing her hands up in the air. "You can even do that beautiful piano accompaniment that you made up!" She grabbed her friend by the shoulders, looking her directly in the eye. "I know you want this Alie, I know you do."

Alie stared at Julie, her expression pleading, but upon seeing the determined look on Julie's face, nodded her head slowly in resignation. "Fine," she said quietly. "I'll do it."

Julie beamed; she had been trying to get Alie to perform this song for forever. As much as she was pleased, it also reminded her that her friend still suffered from the pain the song caused her, so she tried to keep her excitement to a minimum.

Fletch nodded, just as enthusiastic as Julie. "Wonderful, this is just what we need, a real starter for the show!" At that moment, their food arrived and conversation was momentarily stopped as people began to chow down on Pad Thai and Satay Chicken.

After a while, everyone started up small conversations between themselves. Alie looked at Danny, sitting next to her, who was concentrating hard on the noodles he was currently devouring.

"So..." she hid a smile as his head shot up, looking at her.

"So... You have a song?" he asked, a little unsure of what to say

"Yeah, I do," she dropped her head, blushing. "It's kind of stupid, though."

"I'm sure it isn't," Danny replied gently, watching her as she bit her lip. "Look, if you're worried about it, do you want me to have a listen to it before you perform it to Fletch?" Seeing her half shocked expression, he hurriedly added, "I mean, only if you want to, of course!" He trailed off, waiting for her to answer, noticing her gaze was fixed somewhere over his shoulder. "Alie?" he asked, waving a hand in front of her face.

"Oh! Sorry, I was just, caught up in my thoughts. But, um, yes, it would be great if you would listen to it first." She smiled shyly, her arms wrapping around herself.

"Sure, okay then. How about after dinner, we can stop by our studio and you can have go at it for me?"

Alie looked up at him, nodded and returned to her food.

Julie noticed the conversation between the two opposite her and smiled as she saw Alie blush and nod. _Maybe he won't be that bad..._ she thought, before turning to Dougie as he poked her shoulder to get her attention.

**A/N:** There you go guys, I hope you liked it. Chapter Three is coming soon!


End file.
